NO Getting Over You
by shadyking
Summary: Sorry you gotta read. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tai was driving to Sora's place her birthday party. He had just spent the weekend away trying out for a local soccer team that had called asked him to attend. He sat there thinking how he was just out of high school and got asked by a pro team to come and try out. He also knew that many of the team members went to play for the national team come time for the world cup and he was so excited. The coach said he would look over his notes and make phone calls to those who made it. But right now none of that mattered because he was on his way to his long time crushes place and he was going to giver his gift and finally tell her how he feels and hopes she feels the same way.

Tai arrived and parked his car and grabbed his gift and slipped it into his pocket and made his way up to her apartment. As he approached the door he could already hear the party going on inside. He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. After a bit the door opened and there stood Sora

Sora smiled once she saw him and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

Tai hugged her back, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sora let him go, go mingle we can talk later

Tai wondered off thinking he best talk to her alone than in front of everyone. He eventually ran into Kari who was sitting and talking with TK.

Kari looked over and saw her brother. "Hey how was the try out?"

Tai sat down, "It was great, a lot of talent there but I feel I did a great job. Even had some of the veteran players telling me how good I was doing."

Kari smiled, "That's great, I'm sure you'll make the team no problem."

"You were the best and lead the high school to 4 national championships," Tk added.

"Thanks you two, you always know how to make me feel better," Tai stated.

Tai got up ready to talk to Sora when he saw mat walk in and the two of them kiss. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He felt the anger raging inside him but at that same time his phone rang. Tai grabbed his phone and went outside to take the call.

Tai made his way back down to his car while talking with the person on the other end. Tai looked back up towards the Sora's apartment and said, "Thanks sir I'm glad I made the cut I'll make way out tonight, no sir I don't mind and I know I have a long time till camp begins but I don't mind training alone till everyone arrives. Thank you sire ill check in and get my room assignment when I get there. Thank you again sir this means a lot to me. Good bye. Tai hung up the phone and saw his Kari standing there.

Kari had a worried look on her face, "Everything ok Tai?"

Tai snapped back to his senses, "Yeah I made the team and I'm leaving tonight for camp."

"Why tonight? Camp won't start for a couple months." Kari stated.

Tai got in his car and started it up, "Because its for the best Kari, its better for everyone."

Tk walked over, "I'll make sure she get home safe."

Tai nodded and drove off home to pack.

Just after he drove off Sora came down, "Where is he going?"

Kari looked at Sora and could feel a similar rage building inside her, "Something came up and he had to go." SH then headed back upstairs to the party with TK shortly behind her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tai arrived home and quickly began packing his clothes, laptop and anything else he would need for camp. After packing everything into bags and a few boxes he took one last look around making sure he didn't forget anything important. He then remembered he still had Sora's gift in his pocket. He took out the small wrapped gift from his pocket and stared at it. After a few seconds it he threw it in the trash as he couldn't return it and didn't feel like trying to resell it.

Tai walked down to his car after locking up and drove off leaving his old life behind him and driving towards his new one.

After several hours of driving and a stop for some food he finally arrived at the site for the soccer camp and went and check in and get the keys to his dorm. After making serval trips he finally had everything in the room. He had noticed that he would be sharing the room with the captain of the team and knew it would be a great time to pick the brain of the team and get some good insights on how things will be working.

Tai turned on some music and began unpacking everything and getting his side set up. Not long after he had started his phone rang. He paused the music and looked and noticed it was his sister. He smiled a bit and put her on speaker.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Tai said.

"Just seeing if you made it ok," Kari replied

"I did, just started unpacking when you called,"

"Are you sure this is the right call bro, I mean it's a bit drastic going to camp 2 months early just because Sora is dating another guy?"

Tai took a deep breath, "Sis, as I said it's the best for everyone. I'd rather be somewhere I can do something than lay around being depressed every time I see them together. Anyway, how was the party?"

"It was ok, I just talked to TK the entire time, so I wouldn't punch someone."

"Kari don't let this thing that's happened between me and Sora ruin your friendship with her. I know you've always seen her as a sister."

"I don't know if I want to anymore if she has upset you this much."

"Kari, I had plenty of time to tell her how I feel about her and I just took to long and she found someone else. I have to live with that and try and move on."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything," Kari said

"Alright its late and you have the start of your exams in the morning, so time for bed."

"ok dad," Kari said with a chuckle.

Tai chuckled and hung up and started putting everything away.

*Next afternoon at the Kamiya Residence*

Kari is busy cleaning up the house before Tk comes over to do some studying for their last dew finals before break starts. As she was just about to finish she hears a knock at the door. She rushes over to see who it could be. She looks thru the peep hole to see and sees Sora standing there.

Kari opens the door, "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Tai was home, I wanted to see how his try out went. He left in a hurry and didn't get to find out." Sora replied.

"First he's not here and for your information he did make the team and immediately left last night for camp."

"But, camp doesn't start for a couple months, why did he leave so early?"

Kari could feel the anger rising in her, "Why you ask, how about the fact your dating Matt and you broke his heart to pieces. What happened to you telling me you had a crush on my brother"

Sora was shocked at what she heard, "Kari, he basically ignored me throughout high school, I figured he didn't feel the same,"

"I'm calling bull shit on that missy, anytime you need to talk he was there for you, didn't matter if he just finished training for soccer after getting up at 4:30 am on top of getting off of working late nights or double shifts at his job."

Sora was shocked again, "When did he get a job?"

Kari calmed down realizing that none of their friends knew about it, "It was shortly after our dad's death. It was originally to help mom pay the bills but once he started he just kept going. I could have sworn he told some of you guys."

Sora shook her head, "No, he didn't tell any of us. But, that now explains why he was so sleepy in class."

"Listen Sora, my brother is head of heels in love with you, but he never did anything for himself. As far as I can tell he planned on telling you yesterday but after seeing you and Matt kiss, it broke him to the point he thinks it's better for everyone if he left."

Sora was shocked at hearing the boy she had been crushing on for so long actually was in love with her, "What makes you think he was going to tell me?"

Kari goes inside and grabs the wrapped gift of the table, "I found this in the trash when I got home. My guess he was gonna tell you and give this to you. Seeing as it was thrown away and he didn't return it for a refund, make me think so."

Sora took the small wrapped gift, "any clue what it is?"

Kari shook her head, "No clue, he didn't ask for my opinion what to get you, so it must have meant a lot if he bought it."

Sora fumbled the gift in her hands not sure if she should open it.

Kari saw the confusion on her friend's face, "I have always seen you as a sister, but I can't tell you what to do with that but leave that choice up to you. Do with it what you want but I have to get back to cleaning before Tk come over to study for our last finals."

Sora just nodded and walked back down to her car and sat in it for awhile staring at the small box still unsure what to do. After awhile she put it in her glove box and drove back home.

Kari walked back inside and finished cleaning up.

TK finally arrived not too long after Sora left and knocked on the door. Not long after he knocked Kari came over and opened the door and let him in.

After a couple of studying the two decided to take a break and watch some tv. Tk could tell something was bothering her and decided to ask, "What wrong?"

Kari looked over, "What makes you think that?"

"Kari, we have been friends long enough I know when something is bothering you," Tk replied.

Kari let out a sigh, "Normally I can cheer Tai up but, this one time there is nothing I can do to help him."

Tk could see how much it was bothering her that her brother is that heart broken that he would just leave and thought he wasn't gonna waste any more time and finally ask Kari out before he ended up the same way, "Well I may not be able to help with that but I may have a way to make you feel better."

Kari was confused but started feeling her heart race. She had been crushing on Tk since they were kids and when his mom moved closer and they ended up in the same class, that crush turned into love and she was scared if he felt the same. "How so?"

Tk smiled as he felt his heart pick up in pace, "Well I have liked you for as long as I can remember, and I was wondering of you would like to be my girlfriend?

Kari smile and started to cry and instead of answering him she just kissed him on the lips.

Tk shocked at first eventually returned the kiss and pulled her into his arms and held onto her afraid to let go.

*To Tai's location*

Tai was enjoying his daily 5 mile run while listening to some music when his phone rang. Since it was strapped to his upper arm he couldn't see who it was, so he stopped along the side of the road and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Tai, it's me, can we talk?"

Tai recognized the voice as Sora's, "Sure I need to rest anyway, about half way thru my run."

"So, I heard you made the team, congrats by the way"

"Thanks"

"Wish you had stayed so we could have thrown you a party"

"As much as I would have enjoyed it, I need the training time to keep my game up"

"I know your lying Tai, I know it's because you found out I am dating Matt. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Tai could feel his anger rising at the mention of his name, "Didn't I had to Sora. I always made time for you when you needed it and always made your you were happy even it meant I got no sleep. Has Matt ever thought of you like that or just himself like he always has. I will tell you this now, I will never get over you and if that means I die alone then that's the way it will be. If dating him makes you happy then ill do my part and stay out the way." After saying that Tai hung up and continued his run.

After a couple hours Tai returned to the training camp ground and he could tell by the cramping in his legs he had over done it again and was gonna be in major pain in his legs tomorrow but luckily he schooled a rest day for tomorrow and was going into town to see some other friends of him who he had helped in the past and had helped him cover some of the bill when he was younger. Tai got in the ice bath to calm his acing legs when his phone rang again. He looked to see who it was and saw it was Matt and sent him straight to voice mail as he didn't want to talk to him.

After a good soak in the ice bath Tai got out and headed for the shower as he could walk without almost falling in pain. He turned the shower up, so it was nice and hot to help relax some of his other acing muscles. He got in and enjoyed the hot water as it ran over his aching muscles.

Tai eventually got out once the water had run cold and dried off and got dressed. He saw he had several missed calls from Matt and a few voicemails. He deleted them all without listening as he didn't want to hear anything he wanted to say. He then made his way to the kitchen and made himself some food and went to the common area to watch a movie before heading to bed as he had an early and long day tomorrow.


End file.
